


Happy Birthday, Dear Arisa

by Pikcel



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikcel/pseuds/Pikcel
Summary: Arisa always tried to think of her birthday like any other day but this time, things might be different.





	Happy Birthday, Dear Arisa

Today was a special day. It was Ichigaya Arisa's birthday. She had done some things the previous year with Poppin'Party but she wasn't expecting anything this time around. It was probably only a first time deal in friendships, right?

Then again she did get a more special kind of friend since her last birthday... Yamabuki Saaya. 

"Good morning!" 

It's as if she could hear her voice... 

"Come on, up, my queen!" 

It was as if she was right here, in her room...

"Arisa..."

The blonde, who still had her eyes closed after sleeping felt arms wrap around her. 

"Come on, it's morning and breakfast is ready." 

"Grandma, you're being weird..."

"Are you going to ask me why I have such big eyes, now?"

"Hm... Sure..." 

"It's to get a better look at my girlfriend." 

"Haah..? You have a girlfriend..?"

"Mhm! She's kind of half asleep right now, I'm pretty sure."

"Maybe you should wake her up, then..."

"I just might~." 

That's when Arisa felt something press against her lips. She slowly opened her eyes to see her girlfriend who was kissing her all while in bed. The keyboardist nearly jumped out of her skin at the surprise. "Sa-Saaya!? What're you doing here!?"

"Hm? I came to spoil my girlfriend for her birthday! I'm glad she's finally awake, though." 

The mere thought of today was flustering her now. "Wha-What do you mean, spoil?"

"I did say breakfast was ready a minute ago."

"I should get dressed, then..."

"I'll let you do that but... One last thing."

"What is it?"

Saaya held Arisa tightly and pecked her lips. "Happy birthday~!" 

The blonde was red faced when the other did that. "Get- Let me change..!" 

The drummer let out a small giggle and got out of Arisa's bed and out of the room. "I'll be waiting in the dining room!"

 

With a small huff, the blonde also got out of bed and changed into her day clothes. She didn't bother doing her hair, breakfast might've been ready for a while, now... Heading out of her room and into the kitchen with her hair down, her girlfriend stared at her like a deer in the headlights. "...Saaya?"

"Ah! Sorry about that, I'm not used to seeing you up and about with your hair down!"

"And? What's the big deal?"

"It suits you well, you should wear it down a bit more often!"

Arisa could feel her cheeks warm up from the blood rushing to them. "May-Maybe I will..." 

"Thanks~! Now sit down so I can serve you your breakfast." Saaya said as she headed to the kitchen.

Without a word, she sat down at the kotatsu and waited only for what seemed like a loaf of bread to be placed in front of her. With a raised brow, she brought it to her mouth but stopped before biting. "Oh um... Thank you for the food..." And bit down. 

"You're welcome." She watched the other with baited breath. She had bitten on the best side, too... The verdict looked good so far, she was almost glowing after tasting the surprise within! 

The keyboardist swallowed and looked at her significant other. "Boiled eggs?"

"Mhm! I know they're your favorite and I wasn't confident enough to just make them so I put them in bread, my specialty!" She was rather proud of this but then she saw Arisa dismantling her meal, separating the eggs from the bread. 

She took a bite from the eggs and swallowed. "The egg itself is pretty good."

...That was her giving a compliment, and reassurance of her own abilities... It was her turn to beam. "Ah, thank you! I'll try to believe in my abilities a bit more." She wanted to let her know that she understood why she did what she did. 

"Good." The blonde continued to work on her meal.

"I'll be in the kitchen, getting something ready!" Seeing the other nod, she headed towards the kitchen. Once there she got took the already mostly prepared ingredients and finished. Setting it all in a bowl with a nice presentation, she peeked at Arisa and saw that she had finished so she brought her the dessert, trading it with the now empty plate. "Anmitsu!"

The shorter girl was a bit taken aback, how did Saaya know about her favorite things? She doesn't remember telling her... Nonetheless, it did mean a lot to her. "Tha-Thank you. How did you know it was my favorite dessert?" 

"You really think I'll reveal my secrets like that~?" 

"I don't see why not."

"Because it'll make it less interesting." 

She let out a small sigh. "I guess so..." She then took a bite of her dessert and a soft smile appeared on her lips.

This was to the drummer's joy, she had made her smile on her birthday, so early in the day, too-... Well it was almost noon already, she had let her sleep in... She sat across from the blonde and ended up staring at her with a soft smile on her face.

Said blonde was focused on enjoying her dessert but did end up feeling the pair of blue eyes transfixed on her. She tensed up as amber eyes locked with them. "Do... Do I have something on my face?"

"Hm, maybe cuteness?"

And now redness as she blushed madly at the compliment. "Wha- That doesn't even make sense..!" 

"You're right, but it still got a good reaction, huh?" That soft smile slowly turned into one of the smuggest expression she was known for. At least to Arisa. 

"Shu-Shut up..." She returned her focus to her meal.

She enjoyed the teasing possibilities from those two words. "Hm, okay~." 

Silence reigned over the two for a little bit. They were usually comfortable being in silence together. The smaller girl always had a feeling of anxiety when people were giving her the silent treatment, was she boring? Annoying? With her girlfriend it was different, though. It always has been and she never understood why. Well this time was different because she knew she was silent to tease her... "Fi-Fine you can talk again, jeez..." 

"Hm? Missed my voice already~?" 

"Don't make me regret this..!"

"Fine fine, cutie~."

"Hmph..." She finished her dessert and looked at the other, wondering what was next if anything. 

"How about we watch a movie together?" 

"Huh? Sure, why not."

"Good! I got one of your favorites ready!"

This warm feeling... She never wanted it to go away. It felt weird to have someone who cared so much about her, enough to know her favorite food, movies and the likes. "Of course you do..." She then replied with one of her softest smiles. 

They set themselves up on the couch in front of the TV and Saaya started the movie. It wasn't long before the cuddled up together under a blanket. Before they knew it, the movie was over. 

They didn't pay much attention to it anyway, they mostly talked over it and shyly held hands. Well, The drummer didn't have any problem holding her girlfriend's hand but said girlfriend felt rather embarrassed. 

They were still holding hands when the taller girl offered the next thing. "What would you say if I suggested we go play some music together, in the basement of the warehouse?"

"That could be nice to do, I suppose." 

"Great! We're going!" She scooped the keyboardist into a bridal carry. 

"Wha-What're you doing?!" She panicked slightly, it had really caught her off guard.

"Getting you to the door so we can go to your warehouse, what else?"

"I can walk..!" 

"Hm, true, but where's the fun in that~?"

"I-I guess..." Admitting defeat, she was placed on the ground to put on her shoes and was immediately scooped up again once she was done. "Je-Jeez..!"

The rose gold haired girl giggled, she was having fun teasing her girlfriend like this. With Arisa's help, she opened the door, walked out and shut it back. Same with the warehouse's door but she set her down afterwards.

They removed their shoes and the pigtailed lass headed down the stairs. Once she reached the floor, she turned on the light and--

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ARISA!!" Several voices loudly said behind her and from the stairs as Saaya was apparently in on all of this. 

"Waah!" The blonde jumped in place but managed to turn around in the air to see the rest of her bandmates and her grandma around the coffee table where was a cake with lit candles. Saaya joined them and they began singing happy birthday to her. Her whole body was tense, she felt as though something was stuck in her throat, as if she was choking on something but it wasn't the usual feeling... There was something different here... 

"Make a wish, Arisa!" Kasumi spoke, holding the cake in front of her. 

"A wish..?"

"Mm! A wish! Think hard about it as you blow the candles!"

"O-Okay..." She knew what she wanted, she wanted things to stay this way, she wanted them to stay in her life forever and to be happy this way. A selfish wish, perhaps, but it is what she truly wanted. And so the candles were blown. 

The drummer looked at the blonde and noticed that there was something wrong. Was she about to cry..? With a bittersweet smile, she walked over and held her close, only to feel her body quake as she broke into sobs. "We did our job too well, huh?"

"You... You did... I hate all of you..."

"We love you too, Arisa." She placed a peck atop of her head as everyone else joined in the hug. "We're never going to leave you." 

It would seem that the wish she made as she blew on the candles would come true, and despite the fact that she was sobbing right now, she couldn't be happier.


End file.
